thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
A Hyena's Tale (Fanfic)
A Hyena's Tale is a Fanfiction made by Hueyslinger and the first installment of the War of the Pridelands Fanfiction Trilogy. Synopsis After the events of The Hyena Resistance, Janja has a new angle of how he's viewing his life. When a distrusting Scar sends Kiburi to do away with him, The Hyena must put his faith in an unlikely ally: Family. Meanwhile, Trouble's brewing in the Volcano. Scar has assembled his old pride to his cause. Will Scar's newest plan succeed? Or will it fail like all the others? Chapters A Hyena's Tale A Hyena's Tale Ch. 2 A Hyena's Tale Ch. 3 A Hyena's Tale Ch. 4 A Hyena's Tale Ch. 5 A Hyena's Tale Ch. 6 A Hyena's Tale Ch. 7 A Hyena's Tale Ch.8 A Hyena's Tale Ch. 9 A Hyena's Tale Ch. 10 A Hyena's Tale Ch. 11 A Hyena's Tale Ch. 12 A Hyena's Tale Ch. 13 A Hyena's Tale Ch. 14 Characters Protagonists Janja- A Teenage male Spotted Hyena and the main protagonist. Tombie (Debut)- Janja's younger brother and the love interest of Madoa. Norok (Debut)- One of Tombie's bodyguards. Talen (Debut)- One of Tombie's bodyguards. Cheezi- A Hyena from Janja's clan and one of his best friends. Chungu- A Hyena from Janja's clan and one of his best friends. Nne- A Hyena from Janja's clan and one of his best friends. Tano- A Hyena from Janja's clan and one of his best friends. Jasiri- A female Hyena, Madoa's older sister, and the leader of her own clan. Madoa- Jasiri's younger sister and the love interest of Tombie. Wema- A young female Hyena pup in Jasiri's clan and Tunu's Sister. Tunu- A younge male Hyena pup in Jasiri's clan and Wema's Brother. Barbatus (Debut)- Jasiri's no-nonsense bodyguard who makes protecting her his top priority. Django (Debut)- A Komodo Dragon with a wooden tail and an old enemy of Zira's. Katali (Debut)- A Female Leopard and Norok's Mate. Theluji (Debut)- A Female Snow Leopard mix, Katali's younger sister, and Talen's Girlfriend. Makucha- A male Leopard and Katali and Theluji's older brother. Haraka (Debut)- One of Katali and Norok's cubs. Matata (Debut)- One of Katali and Norok's cubs. Jino (Debut)- One of Katali and Norok's cubs. Radi (Debut)- One of Katali and Norok's cubs. Vita (Debut)- One of Katali and Norok's cubs. Giza (Debut)- One of Katali and Norok's cubs. Badili- A kind natured Leoard who is the first to great the Hyenas when they arrive in the Backlands. Rookus (Devut)- A brown Spotted Hyena who makes bad puns. Nabii (Debut)- A Grey Spotted Hyena who is friends with Rookus. Gunge (Debut)- A Cuckoo bird who works for Katali and Norok. He can be described as "A Cuckoo bird with the heart of an Eagle." Scar Snout- A Gargantuan male Komodo Dragon and the king of the Backlands. Kion- Simba's second born cub and the leader of the Lion guard. He is the fiercest. Bunga- A Honey badger and Kion's best friend. He is the Bravest. Fuli- A Cheetah and one of Kion's friends. She is the fastest. Beshte- A Hippopotamus and one of Kion's friends. He is the strongest. Ono- A cattle egret and one of Kion's friends. He is the Keenest of Sight. Makini- A Young Mandrill and Rafiki's young apprentice. Thurston- A Cowardly, Arrogant Zebra. Antagonists. Scar- A spiritual Lion of evil and the main Antagonist. Ushari- An Egyptian Cobra and one of the secondary Antagonists. Zira- A slender Lioness and one of the Secondary Antagonists. She is the leader of the Outsiders. Nuka- Zira and Scar's oldest son. Vitani- Zira and Scar's only daughter. Kovu- Zira and Scar's youngest cub and Scar's heir. Shupavu- A red Skink and Scar's top spy. She is the leader of her Skulk. Njano- A yellow Skink with a blue tongue and Shupavu's partner. Mzingo- A Lappet-faced Vulture and the leader of his Parliment. Kiburi- A killer Crocodile and the leader of his float. Kenge- A Monitor Lizard who does not like being called little or short. Reirei- A Black-Backed Jackal and the leader of her pack. Groups Army of Scar. The Lion Guard. Janja's Clan. Tombie's Clan (Debut). Jasiri's Clan. Katali's Pride (Debut). Outsiders. Shupavu's Group. Mzingo's Parliament. Kiburi's Float. Thurston's Herd Trivia * The Characters of Tombie, Norok, Django, Talen, Katali, Theluji, Gunge, Haraka, Matata, Jino, Radi, Vita, Giza, and Barbatus are introduced in this Fanfic. * This gives an explanation to where Ushari could be in the series currently. * Zira and her pride join the Army of Scar in this installment. * This is the start of Janja's road to redemption. * Komodo Dragons and Cuckoo Birds are Introduced in this Fanfic. * Janja is revealed to have a brother. Category:Fanfiction Category:Hueyslinger Category:A Hyena’s Tale